The Cancer Prevention and Population Science (CPPS) research program, one of the three established research programs of the Cancer Therapy & Research Center (CTRC) at The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA), has 17 members (13 primary, four secondary) who are focused on, and have made great strides in cancer prevention affecting the residents of San Antonio, South Texas, and the nation. The CPPS Program's key research themes are: eliminating cancer-related health disparities, especially among the region's predominantly Latino population; using cancer control to improve outcomes, especially focusing on children, adolescents, and young adults; and identifying the determinants of cancer and cancer risk and prognosis, especially focusing on prostate cancer. CPPS members have several vital accomplishments in these areas: developing a national research, training, and awareness network on Latino cancer; promoting tobacco prevention and cessation among children and Latinos; developing several patient navigation programs to increase Latino access to cancer care; testing video game technology to improve adherence to prescribed cancer treatment regimens for adolescents and young adults; assessing the relationship between obesity and childhood acute lymphoblastic leukemia in Latinos; creating a prostate cancer risk calculator tool; and identification of risk biomarkers for prostate and other cancers. Program members come from broad scientific backgrounds, such as behavioral science, epidemiology, basic science, chemoprevention, and others across many UTHSCSA departments and schools. CPPS researchers work collaboratively within the program and across the entire CTRC to translate their cancer prevention findings from the laboratory/clinic and population-based studies to bring improved methods of cancer reduction, early detection, diagnosis, treatment, and survival to South Texas and the nation. The program features severarmulti-Investigator projects, including a U10 and several U01 grants, as well as 42 overall projects, 19 of which are NCl-funded at more than $5.5 million in annual directs. Education and training is another important program component, both among membership (through regular CPPS member meetings and cancer prevention/control guest lecturers) and in projects, including several projects geared to training minorities in research and aiding their development in cancer-related fields at the doctoral level. In summary, the CPPS Program is a highly integrated multidisciplinary collaborative effort between diverse disciplines of scientists focused on cancer prevention and control.